


Seinä

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [8]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fear of being hurt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Touch-Starved
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Pieni petollinen osa hänessä kihertää tyytyväisyyttä, ja hetken aikaa Lehto ehtii sulkemaan silmänsä ja paistattelemaan turvallisuudentunteessa.





	Seinä

**Author's Note:**

> Touch starved Lehdolla tulee aina olemaan erityinen paikka sydämessäni.
> 
> Alunperin iltasaduksi kirjoitettu.
> 
> En omista hahmoja, kiitos Väpä.

"Toivo? Miksi sinä olet ihan seinässä kiinni?"

Lehto vavahtaa. Ei hän voi kertoa totuutta, ei Riitaojalle, ei nyt. Seinää vasten käpertyminen tuntuu luonnolliselta, kova betoni tuntuu kämmenselkää vasten tutulta.

"Toivo?" 

Yhtäkkiä Lehto on aivan liian tietoinen itsestään, yöhousujen kangas muuttuu pehmeästä takertuvaksi, ja peitto kuristaa kaulaa. Lehto ei kuitenkaan työnnä sitä pois. Liikkumisesta tulee vaikeaa, ja koko ruumis tuntuu kuin paikoilleen naulitulta.

Lehto harkitsee tarkkaan, mitä sanoo Riitaojalle.

"Vanhasta tottumuksesta", hän sanoo, ääni kumisee seinänviertä pitkin ja jää leijailemaan ilmaan. Riitaoja ei sano mitään, mutta sängyn jouset Lehdon selän takana notkahtavat narahtaen. Silmät puristuvat kiinni ja ruumis valmistautuu kuin itsestään uuteen iskuun. 

Mitään lyöntiä ei kuitenkaan tule. 

Riitaoja laskee kätensä Lehdon selälle, siihen kohtaa lapaluiden väliin, missä paidan alla lepää vuosikausia sitten haalistuneet arvet.

Lehto kipristyy tiukemmin sikiöasentoon, ja käsi siirtyy automaattisesti suojaamaan kylkeä. Lehdolla menee aivan liian kauan tajuta, että tuli juuri paljastaneeksi itsestään jotain, minkä piti pysyä visusti salassa.

"Saanko minä pidellä sinuu?"

Riitaojan ääni on pehmeä, mutta siitä kuulee, että hän pidättelee tunneryöppyä. Perkeleen vatipää, ei se poraaminen enää ketään pelasta. Ei olisi kyllä pelastanut silloinkaan, vaikka joku poraamaassa olisikin ollut. Ei se montaa vuotta opettelua vaatinut, ettei itkeminen ketään auta. Pahentaa vain. 

Lehto ei sano mitään, mutta Riitaoja rohkaisee mielensä ja asettuu Lehdon selkään kiinni, siirtää polvensa Lehdon polvitaipeita vasten. Käsi laskeutuu kyljellä olevan käden päälle, mutta ei siirrä sitä pois. Pitää vain kiinni.

Lehto ei uskalla hengittää kunnolla. Hengitys on nopeaa ja pinnallista ja sekoittuu ikkunasta kajastavan valon joukkoon. Ilta on jo kääntymässä yöhön, eikä Lehto haluaisi kuin nousta ja juosta pois, hengittää viileää yöilmaa rauhoittuakseen. Riitaoja on liian lähellä ja hän on liian haavoittuvainen eikä hän oikeasti ole kukaan, jolla olisi väliä. Tai ainakin niin hän on oppinut ajattelemaan.

Riitaoja tuoksuu shampoolta, käsi hänen kätensä päällä on lämmin paino. Pieni petollinen osa hänessä kihertää tyytyväisyyttä, ja hetken aikaa Lehto ehtii sulkemaan silmänsä ja paistattelemaan turvallisuudentunteessa. Sitten hän muistaa missä on ja silmät rävähtävät auki. Edessä loistaa valkoinen betoniseinä, johon piirtyy heidän yhteinen varjonsa. 

Oli ollut virhe jäädä yöksi, hän tajuaa. Riitaoja tietää nyt aivan liikaa, kuin hyvä olisi. 

Hän kuuntelee tarkasti Riitaojan tasaista tuhisemista niskaansa vasten, tuntee, miten tuo painautuu lähemmäksi. Pää yrittää painaa jokaisen kosketuksen tarkasti muistiin, mistä Lehto voi tulevina öinä kaivaa halatuksi tulemisen tunnetta ja pettää itseään, kun puristaa tyynyä rintaansa vasten. 

Lehto on hiljaa eikä nuku koko yönä.


End file.
